Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 18
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Yeti vs. Yook Battle of the snow creatures! Who's gonna get iced? : : This isn't a bad fight, but it's just not that interesting, in my opinion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:57, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Xykeb on this one. Scarletspeed7 22:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Yeti. Zelda2108 08:02, 14 October 2008 Navi vs. Tael Maybe this fight won't go over well, but which fairy was better? Scarletspeed7 06:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : :Its not that bad of a suggestion, but its just not interesting enough. Zelda2108 08:15, 13 October 2008 : : Not very original. On a side note, why do Navi vs. Tael? Wouldn't Navi vs. Tatl be (much) more appropriate? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:38, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Yeah, Tatl vs. Navi would make more since than Tael...by the way, would you support it even if it were changed XZ? --AuronKaizer 17:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Isn't it supposed to be Navi vs Tatl? If you didn't do that by accident we all know who is going to win. *coughs* Navi. Spirit of time : : Why do people keep getting on my case for opposing things? No, I wouldn't support it, because that would be incredibly unoriginal. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Why tael? Solar flute : : Here's an idea for you, Tatl vs. Ciela, Navi's too popular. So why not the next best fairies? Solar flute : : I really have no idea what Ciela's fan base is (and I have a very vague idea of what Tatl's is), so I don't know if that would be a one-sided fight or not. If not, it could work, I guess. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:42, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Stallord vs. Dark Link They are both extremely popular(from I've seen here) but which is the champion? Zelda2108 08:21, 13 October 2008 : : Sorry, but popularity alone won't cut it. They've got to have some relation beyond that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:39, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : This actually sounds like a damn good fight to me. Their relation is that they both kick ass, I guess... --AuronKaizer 17:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : I have a feeling that Stallord is going to kick Dark Link's butt, but at the same time I feel like Dark Link is gonna have some voters. What ever it is let's hope this isn't another one-sided fight. Spirit of time : : I like. Sort of like a "battle of champions" kinda thing. -LeoLab 20:25, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : I'd like to see characters who haven't already fought yet. Scarletspeed7 22:24, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : :I'm kinda getting sick of Dark link in the temple of courage, he always wins, this one included. I'd almost have a heart attack if Stallord one, this one will be completely one sided. I honestly don't see why spirit of time thinks that stallord would win. Solar flute Midna vs. Navi battle of the companions. Who can guide you better? Metroidhunter32 12:58, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Tried it before. Didn't help anyone. --AuronKaizer 17:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Unless you can stand Navi being annoying, we all know who's gonna win. Spirit of time : :Midna has a much bigger role overall. Zelda2108 18:59, 13 October 2008 : : About 90% of the people I've seen on this wiki think that Navi is incredibly annoying. Midna is going to win, no question about it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:54, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : Good comparison, but bad fight. -LeoLab 20:23, 13 October 2008 (UTC) : : No. on an unrelated note, navi is well liked, check how many people have this on thier page. Solar flute : : All right, so maybe I exaggerated, but Midna is going to win anyway. And that template doesn't necessarily prove anything other than that you, well, "can tolerate Navi".....I mean, I don't think that Navi is annoying, but that doesn't mean I like her, which doesn't mean I dislike her either. There's really no way to know whether they're really fans of her, or, like me, they just don't think she's annoying. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Navi vs. Tingle the characters lots of us love to hate : : My oddest suggestion ever. Solar flute 04:03, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : I honestly think that this a good fight. Zelda2108 08:06, 14 October 2008 : : Almost as good as Postman versus Quill! Scarletspeed7 15:36, 14 October 2008 (UTC) : : No comment. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Navi vs. Ciela Battle of the Link's fairy companions, which will prevail?